neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Rookie Digimon (O-Z)
This is the second half of a complete list of Digimon species that are of the Rookie (成長期 Child) level. The Rookie level is the lowest Digivolutionary level that can deal damage during a battle. Digimon Digivolve to the Rookie level as children; depending on their battle experience, they may progress to the Champion level as adults or remain Rookies throughout their lives. For other Rookie Digimon, see List of Rookie Digimon (Part 1). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Otamamon Otamamon is a Rookie Level Amphibian Digimon. They are sometimes seen with Gekomon. His name comes from the Japanese word "otama", an abbreviation of "otamajakushi", which means tadpole or musical notes. He swims through the swamps, seas, and rivers of the Net with his big tail. The undeveloped hind legs drive it forward while the tail performs like a rudder. Moreover, he can scramble up rocks with his forelegs and he is often training his vocal cords. His method of evolution might wield the possibility of evolution when compared with Rookie-leveled Digimon. The Champion and Ultimate forms of Otamamon are seemingly Gekomon and ShogunGekomon. Otamamon is normally Virus-attribute and purple in colour, but he also has a Data-attribute version which is red in colour, known as Otamamon D in Japan. This subspecies controls fire rather than water, and loves hot springs instead of streams. He stills scrambles onto rocks to train his vocal cords, though. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A group of Otamamon helped the DigiDestined rebuild the Digital World. Digimon Tamers An Otamamon was seen with a Gekomon when Dogmon chased Calumon. A bunch of them were in an underwater cave plain of the Digital World and they were protected by a Divermon. Runaway Locomon An Otamamon was seen when Locomon returned to the Digital World. Digimon Frontier Some Otamamon were seen in the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair was unable to help Tommy find the Toucanmon and the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by Mercurimon to the captive DATS members, two Otamamon were among the Digimon running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to have been led by Akihiro Kurata). One was Ikuto Noguchi's childhood friend. Some injured Otamamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Otamamon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister was in. Later on, Biyomon returns to the Daimon household with numerous Fresh and In-Training Digimon. Otamamon was also one of them, as was classified as a Fresh / an In-Training Level Digimon. Digimon World An Otamamon in Geko Swamp tries to insult Hiro, and wants to battle, after the battle the player can go to Volume Villa. Digimon World 2 Otamamon can digivolve to Gekomon or Octomon. Digimon World 4 Otamamon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS Otamamon can digivolve into Gekomon or Raremon. Otamamon is also found in the Drain Tunnel. Attacks Attacks of the virus-attribute Otamamon * Lullaby Bubble: He sings a mysterious melody that puts his enemies to sleep. * Wrapping Bubble: Causes a ball of water to drop on the enemy from the sky. * Kid Claw (Child Claw):Scratches at the foe with small claws. * Slamming Attack (たいあたり): tackles the enemy. Attacks of the data-attribute Otamamon * Boiled Bubble: Fires burning bubbles. * Lava Claw Variations / Subspecies * Otamamon (Data/Red) * Otamamon X Palmon Palmon is a flower-like Digimon with a spunky and colourful personality. The flower on Palmon's head allows her to blend in with the surroundings making her hard to find. The flower fires a sweet scent when she's in a good mood, but as the perfume changes with her emotions, she can make the flower give off a stinky scent should she be depressed. She can perform photosynthesis by planting her root-like feet into the ground and breathing in nourishment by expanding her leaf-like arms and her flower. Despite being plant based, Palmon has some reptilian features. Floramon is her rival. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Michi e no Armor Shinka In a joke ending, Palmon uses the Digimental of Purity to become "CheerGalmon" exclaiming a cheer "L-O-V-E LOVELY LOVELY MIMI". Digimon Frontier When SkullSatamon attacked the forest near the Village of Flames, four Palmon stood up to him, but were scanned in the process. Digimon World DS Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can further digivolve into Togemon. A Palmon is found walking in the farm shop. Palmon also appears in Data Forest as an enemy. Attacks * Poison Ivy: Palmon's claws become long and whip like. Whilst her claws are like this, she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety. * Sleep Spores: Sprays sleep inducing spores at foes. * Thorn Thrust: Similar to 'Poison Ivy', but attacks in and upward, quick action. * Stinky Stench * Plant Shock Variations / Subspecies * Aruraumon * Palmon X Patamon Patamon is a Rookie Level Mammal Digimon. He is a small flying creature resembling a hamster, with bat-like wings instead of ears. Even though he is able to fly across the sky using his ears, he is able to walk much quicker as his flight speed is 1km per hour. Because the sight of him flying desperstely is very cute, he is very popular, although he thinks that it's a different reason all together. Patamon is a descendant of an ancient race who stored secret holy internally. Patamon has a complete Digivolution line from Poyomon (Fresh) to Seraphimon (Mega). Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier After Seraphimon was freed by the DigiDestined and defeated by Mercurymon in his weakened state, his Digi-egg was protected by the Digidestined (namely Bokomon). The egg eventually hatched into a Patamon after he got his Fractal Code back. Digimon World Patamon will join the city after beating him three times in battle. He will work in the Item Shop. Digimon World 2 Patamon digivolves into Ninjamon or Starmon depending on his DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Patamon is one of the Partner Cards you can obtain. His Armor Digivolutions are Baronmon and Pegasusmon. Digimon World DS Patamon digivolves from Tokomon. He can digivolve into Angemon, who can further digivolve into MagnaAngemon and finally into Seraphimon. Patamon can be found at Training Peak. Attacks * Boom Bubble (Air Shot): Patamon's body inflates as he gulps in air - which he then shoots forward from his mouth. * Sparking Air Shot * Hane Binta (Wing Slap) Variations / Subspecies * Tsukaimon PawnChessmon PawnChessmon is a Rookie Level Puppet Digimon born the data of a chess program. PawnChessmon's personality is one of a person making his impression in the world by achievements. PawnChessmon come in two colors, black and white - naturally, they are modeled after the Pawn Chess piece. The two types are rivals. He may have a weak amount of power, but this general infantry soldier of mystery becomes more popular in the world with each achievement listed, thus giving him powers equal to a Mega. His motto is "Only to advance!" Though both colours have KnightChessmon in their corresponding colour as their Champion form, their Ultimate and Mega forms are totally different. PawnChessmon White has BishopChessmon and KingChessmon as his Ultimate and Mega forms, while PawnChessmon Black has RookChessmon and QueenChessmon as his (or hers). Digimon Savers Digimon World DS The PawnChessmon Black digivoves from Kapurimon and digivolves further into PlatinumSukamon. Whereas PawnChessmon White digivolves from Puttomon and can't digivolve further. PawnChessmon Black also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk PawnChessmon Black digivolves from Kapurimon. PawnChessmon White digivolves from Puttomon. Both PawnChessmon digivolve into their respective KnightChessmon. Attacks * Pawn Buckler * Pawn Spear: Attacks with its small spear. * Pawn Dash: Dashes with its shield held to bash enemy. Twin Attacks * Pyramid Formation: Allows them to obtain the opponent's logistics via a special formation, of which they can perform against even those at the Ultimate level. Penguinmon Penguinmon is a Rookie Level Bird Digimon. The "pen" in his Japanese name Penmon is short for penguin. Penguinmon was discovered in an Antarctic base computer. Since he inhabits a region covered in ice, his weakness to heat is his defect but he has a friendly personality and from the back, he walks with a funny little dance. Like a penguin, he cannot fly and his walking speed is slow. However, he slides over the ice lying on his stomach and can move with a speed of over 60 km/h. He also uses his tiny wings under the water and can swim skillfully. Digimon World Lived in his igloo in Freeze Land, Once hero beat him at the curling game he goes back to file city and sets the curling up in the battle arena's basement. Penguinmon can be obtained by digivolving Tsunomon and can digivolve into ice-related digimon like Garurumon or Mojyamon. Digimon World 2 Penguinmon can digivolve to Ikkakumon or Dolphmon depending on his DP. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Penguinmon appears as a field enemy on the Frozen "Wonderland" level. Digimon World DS Penguinmon can digivolve into Kiwimon, Kokatorimon, or Diatrymon depending on his stats. Two Penguinmon, along with a Kiwimon, appear as Deramon's minions that you must fight. Penguinmon can be found at the Mangrove Woods. Attacks *'Endless Faceslap' (無限ビンタ Eternal Slapping): He approaches an unsuspecting opponent and violently slaps their cheeks with his flippers. * Slide Attack: Lays on his belly and slide tackles his enemies. * Ice Prism Variations / Subspecies * Muchomon PetitMamon PetitMamon is a Small Devil Digimon. His name comes from "petit", the French word for small, and "ma", which means devil in Japanese. They serve upper-leveled dark Digimon. They are to DemiDevimon in terms of evil wisdom, even though they are of the same kind and type as DemiDevimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Petit Curse * Petit Nightmare Phascomon Phascomon is a Rookie Level Demon Beast Digimon. His name comes from phascolarctos, a kind of koala. Due to his long sleeping times and the fact he often stays up at night, he always bears a sleepy-like face. Phascomon has a Digivolution line from this Rookie form to Belphemon (Mega). Digimon World: Dusk Phascomon serves as the helper in the player's Tamer Home and Farm Lands. He is absent from this in Digimon World: Dawn, as Gatomon serves the player in that version. Attacks * Evil Snore: Emits a sleep wave from its sleepy-looking eyes. * Eucaly Claw: Attacks with sharp claws containing paralyzing venom. Psychemon Psychemon is a Rookie Level Reptile Digimon that looks extremely similar to Gabumon but is differently colored. His claws are green, his fur is extremely light blue with blue stripes and his main body is light red. Psychemon's name comes from psychedelia. Attacks * Coloured Sparkle (Colourful Spark): Releases colourful electric shocks from his horn. * Glitter Horn (ハデハデボーン): Jumps horn first at the enemy. * Colourful Dance (原色の舞 Dance of Primary Colours) Variations / Subspecies * Gabumon Renamon Renamon is a Rookie Level Beast Man Digimon. Her name is derived from "rena'''rd", the French word for Fox. Renamon's animalistic features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she is not trying to be. Renamon has a complete Digivolution line from Reremon (Fresh) to Sakuyamon (Mega). Her Digivolution forms are inspired from the Kitsune and other fox spirits of Asian myth. Digimon Tamers Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Renamon appears twice. Once as a main enemy in the "Oriental Gate" level, and secondly as a default playable Digimon who digivolves to Sakuyamon. Digimon World DS Renamon digivolves from Tanemon and further digivolves into Kyubimon. Renamon can be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Renamon digivolves from Gummymon and can further evolve into Kyubimon and Sorcerymon depending on her stats. '''Attacks * Diamond Storm (狐葉楔 Fox Leaf Arrowheads): Renamon summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards that she fires on her foe. * Power Paw (藤八拳 Wisteria Punch): Renamon's fists and feet glow in a ghostly blue light, which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames. Renamon then leaps into the air, kicking and slicing at her foes. Ryudamon Ryudamon is a Rookie Level Beast Digimon. He is one of the naturally born X Digimon. He has an old interface on his forehead and is assumed to be a former "Prototype Digimon". He follows the Bushido code. He wears an expensive Japanese-styled armour on his body that, despite his heavy densive powers, can allow him to jump onto the enemy's chest daringly and fight via light movements. He is a master of attacking with the spirit of a samurai and isn't afraid of any powerful enemies. It's said that his Digi-core is carved with the battle data of both a military commander and a dragon of Japanese myth; at the time of being experimented on, he was said to digivolve quickly into a powerful Digimon. Ryudamon has a complete Digivolution line from Fufumon (Fresh) to OwRyumon (Mega). D-Cyber Ryudamon is the partner of Masuken Kana, and was originally a Gaiomon. However, he was defeated by DexDorugoramon, and reverted to a Digiegg. After temporarily Death-X digivolving into DexDorugamon, he was reborn as Ryudamon, who called Masuken "master". He would later become HisyaRumon, and later OwRyumon. Attacks * Katana Attack (居合刃): He jumps at the enemy, firing an iron blade projectile from his mouth. * Helmet Reversal (兜返し): He deflects his enemy's attack with his armored helmet. Salamon Salamon is a Rookie Level Mammal Digimon who has a holy ring around her neck. She was made by Digimon researchers as an offspring of a sacred Digimon. She is experimented upon in terms of raising her like a pet. She is still young, so her sacred powers cannot be demonstrated, meaning that her true goals haven't been noticed. Her unstable nature can make either good or evil. She is known as Plotmon in Japan. Salamon has a Digivolution line from SnowBotamon (Fresh) to Angewomon (Ultimate), and Magnadramon or Ophanimon as her Mega form. Digimon Adventure Salamon appeared once only when Gatomon is too exhausted after fights to maintain her Champion form. Digimon Adventure 02 Salamon often appears when Gatomon losses too much power in the form of Silphymon. Kari's son also has a Salamon as his Digimon. Digimon Frontier Ophanimon takes on the form of Salamon after she is reborn. When the Digidestined retreated to Ophanimoon, they found Ophanimon's Digiegg and later hatched to Salamon. Digimon Next A Salamon is seem fighting a Patamon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Racing Salamon is a playable character. Digimon World DS Salamon digivolves from Puttomon and digivolves further into Gatomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Salamon digivolves from Puttomon and digivolves further into Gatomon. Attacks * Puppy Howling: Howls shrilly to distract opponents. * Petit Punch: Uses her hind feet to push an opponent over. * Sledge Crash (Sledge Dash): A sprint and then head-butt technique. Variations / Subspecies * Salamon X ShadowToyAgumon ShadowToyAgumon is the Virus version of ToyAgumon. He is known as ToyAgumon (Black) in Japanese. Committing a computer virus on top of the network, it has completely become a toy that bullies children. Its special blocks are sturdy, but it is the same as ToyAgumon when it gets surprised and falls apart. Digimon Frontier One of the Digimon that were corrupted by Cherubimon, turning them into ShadowToyAgumon. They wanted to go to the human world to bully its children. They were defeated and purified by Agunimon and Lobomon, which reverted them back into the normal ToyAgumon. In the dub, the narrator explains that the ShadowToyAgumon where also created because of evil hackers. Digimon World DS ShadowToyAgumon can digivolve into Reptiledramon. ShadowToyAgumon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon Dawn/Dusk ToyAgumonBlack can digivolve into Mekanorimon and can be found in the Underground Tunnel Attacks * Plastic Blaze (Toy Flame): Spews a flame-shaped missile. * Block Punch (Marion Punch): Charges its fist with fire and punches, sending a fireball at the enemy. * Fancy Star: Jumps up and shoots a glowing star down at the foe. Variations/Subspecies * ToyAgumon/ClearAgumon Shamanmon Shamanmon is an Oni Digimon, a recolored version of Goblimon that is dark green with yellow hair. He is also known as Sharmamon, and is known as Shamamon in Japan. Shamanmon is a "Goblimon" which acts as a priest to the rest of the Ogre Digimon. They lead clans of Ogre Digimon preaching various things. When he becomes anxious, it is said that he can hear the voice of God. It is also said that he is experienced at telling the future'Bokomon': Shamanmon is a medium. This all-seeing Digimon does a ceremonial dance and uses his magical club to see into the future.. Digimon Frontier A Shamanmon at the Fortune Teller Village warned the DigiDestined to beware of something in the near future. Right at that moment, Grumblemon came and started to fight the children. However, their fight was interrupted by the arrival of BurningGreymon, whose spirit was possessing Shamanmon. Agunimon managed to defeat and purify him, taking the Beast Spirit for himself and freeing Shamanmon. Digimon Savers In the epilogue, a group of Shamanmon were disputing with a group of Goblimon. Attacks * Mad Twist: Shoots a series of purple rings from his bone club. * Dancing Bone: Throws a bone club at the enemy. Variations / Subspecies * Goblimon / SnowGoblimon Sistermon Blanc Sistermon Blanc (Blanc meaning white) is a Rookie Level Digimon who looks like a girl dressed up as a rabbit. She is the sister to the more older Sistermon Noir, who appears to have a polar opposite appearance, but both are caring digimon. Attacks *Divine Pierce: Pierces the opponent with the Cross Barbée. *Protect Wave: Generates a protective wave by stabbing the butt end of the Cross Barbée into the ground. *Cross Barbée Unison Attacks Grand Sister Cruz (Esp: Grand Sister Cross): Matches its movements with Sistermon Noir and brings down the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Sistermon Noir SnowAgumon SnowAgumon is a Rookie-Level Reptile Digimon, and his Japanese name is YukiAgumon. They live in the coldest areas of the Digital World. With a mischievous character, they like to play in the snow. They use their white bodies as camouflage to hide from more powerful digimon and ambush weaker ones. Same as Agumon and BlackAgumon, SnowAgumon also has a "Savers-design" which is reclassified as Dinosaur Digimon instead of Reptile. Digimon Tamers Rika used a SnowAgumon card to give Renamon ice power which she used to defeat Allomon. Digimon World SnowAgumon is a hostile character that can be found around the enterence of freezeland during the day. Digimon World 2 SnowAgumon can digivolve into Frigimon (0-2 DP), Mojyamon (3-5 DP), or Gururumon (6+ DP). SnowAgumon appears in Drive Domain, SCSI Domain, Video Domain and Core Tower. Digimon World DS SnowAgumon digivolves from Chibomon. Attacks *'Frozen Wind' (Little Blizzard): A similar attack to Pepper Breath, but ice shoots out instead of fire. *'Freeze Beam' (アイスカムカム Ice Bite): Bites enemies with his freezing fangs. *'Ice Claw' (するどいツメ Sharp Claw): Slashes enemies with his icy claws. Variations / Subspecies * Agumon / BlackAgumon SnowGoblimon SnowGoblimon is an Icy Digimon that was raised in a cold place. It wears warm clothes so it is unconcerned about the cold. The soles on its feet have become thick, so it can walk on snow. SnowGoblimon is also known as SnowGoburimon. Digimon World SnowGoblimon (known as SnowGoburimon) is a wild Digimon in Freezeland, he uses the techniques Megaton Punch, Sonic Jab and Winter Blast. Digimon World 2 SnowGoburimon can digivolve into Hyogamon. SnowGoburimon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain and Web Domain. Digimon Racing SnowGoblimon are moving obstacles in the hard to navigate track Polar Ice Land. Attacks *'Bolt Strike' (SnowGob Bolt): Spits out icicles from its mouth. *'Freezing Gobu Breath' (SnowGob Breath): Breathes out freezing cold air to encase the foe in ice. *'Snow Gobu Mace' (スノーゴブこん棒 SnowGob Club): Hits the foe with his club. Variations / Subspecies * Goblimon / Shamanmon Solarmon Solarmon is made up of a large golden cogwheel with two smaller wheels beside it. He is a rare form of the Machine Digimon. His body emits a scorching heat and is dangerous to touch. Solarmon resembles a yellow and orange version of Hagurumon. His name derives from Solar, which is a Latin adjective meaning "of the Sun". Attacks *'Shiny Ring' *'Shiny Tackle' *'Shine Ball' *'Little Burn' *'Sol Carol/Calor/Carroll(ite)' Variations / Subspecies * Hagurumon Strabimon See: 'List of Hybrid Digimon'' Swimmon Swimmon is a Rookie Level Tropical Fish Digimon with a vividly colored body. They inhabit the coral reefs at the warm equator and form schools. If only for a brief time, they can jump out of the water using his big fins, and a school of Swimmon gracefully jumping around on the water's surface can be counted as one of the three great sights of the Digital World. The scales that cover Swimmon's body surface have special characteristics that make them match colors with their surroundings, and just as they are attacked by giant sea Digimon, they can camouflage themselves and escape detection. '''Attacks * Slash Fin: Cuts up enemies with his fins. * Brine Pistol: Spits water that he inhaled from his gills at his enemies. Syakomon Syakomon is a Rookie Level Crustacean Digimon that resembles a pearl oyster. Because he has developed the encrusted shell-like scales drastically, his internal structure and body is slime-shaped and is the size of an In-Training Digimon. He entices the opponent with his cute face, then attacks. Once his scales are closed up, his attack and defense are raised a little higher, making upcoming attacks bounce off him. His Japanese name Shakomon comes from "shako'''gai", the Japanese of bivalvia. Digimon Adventure 02 Three Syakomon are the Digimon partners of the Poi Brothers. They can digivolve to Octomon, which they did to fight a Mojyamon when Digimon started to appear in the Real World. They appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon World 2 Syakomon can digivolve to Octomon or Gesomon depending on its DP. Digimon Racing Syakomon will keep you in the air for a moment if they catch you at the end of track Coastline. '''Attacks *'Black Pearl Shot' (Black Pearl) *'Water Pressure' (Water Screw) Variations / Subspecies * Syakomon X Tapirmon Tapirmon is an Exalted Beast Digimon in the form of a tapir. His Japanese name and second English name Bakumon comes from "baku", the Japanese of tapir. Tapirmon was the result of data from a medical sleep research computer program'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Bakumon. The product of a medical sleep research computer program. His special attack is Nightmare Syndrome.. It is said that he can manipulate dreams. It lives by eating the bad dreams of Digimon. It also eats computer viruses and changes them into normal data. The Holy Ring on its forefoot is proof of its holy power. Digimon Adventure 02 Tapirmon was a waiter in Digitamamon’s Chinese restaurant. He served Arukenimon and Mummymon the house's specialty, ramen soup. However, when Mummymon wanted to know the recipe, Tapirmon & Digitamamon refused to divulge its contents. When the DigiDestined arrived, a fight almost broke out, with Digitamamon and Tapirmon running for it with Mummymon close behind. He and Arukenimon followed them to a nearby forest, where they came across a natural spring – the spring where the soup came from, its taste provided by the power of the last remaining Destiny Stone. Tapirmon and Digitamamon tried to stop Mummymon from sipping from the fountain but he bandaged them up and drank from the spring, causing the Destiny Stone to come to the surface. While the Digimon fought BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon decided to take advantage and kill the defenseless kids but Digitamamon and Tapirmon attacked her and Mummymon so the kids could protect the stone. After everything got resolved, Digitamamon invited the gang all back to the restaurant for a victory meal. Later on, a Tapirmon was amongst the many Digimon present during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Tapirmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another one was followed by Suzie, who wanted to ask where Terriermon was upon her arrival in the Digital World. Digimon Frontier *Tapirmon was referred to as Bakumon in Digimon Frontier. Corrupted by the evil of Cherubimon and losing his Holy Ring in the process, Tapirmon attacked the DigiDestined in his own way, by using his Nightmare Syndrome attack on Tommy in the TV Forest. Trapped in a nightmarish trance, Tommy saw his friends as enemies and Lobomon was forced to fight Kumamon out of self-defense. Agunimon flushed out the lurking Tapirmon, who tried to manipulate his mind as well but Agunimon was able to overpower him and purify his data. With Kumamon freed from his trance, Tapirmon apologized and, as a way of giving thanks, used his powers to give all the kids sweet dreams. Some Tapirmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by Mercurimon to the captive DATS members, a Tapirmon was seen running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon World 2 Tapirmon can digivolve into Unimon (0-2 DP), ShimaUnimon (3-5 DP), Garurumon (6-7 DP) or Apemon (8+ DP). Tapirmon appears in SCSI Domain, Video Domain, Drive Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Joy Joy and Esmeralda. Digimon World DS Tapirmon can digivolve into Unimon depending on its stats. Tapirmon can be found at Training Peak after the boss is defeated. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Tapirmon Digivolves into Unimon or Seasarmon depending on its stats. Attacks * Nightmare Syndrome: A weaker version of Digitamamon's attack. * Deleting Virus (Virus Delete): Releases a toxic fog upon the enemy. * Waking Dream: Nightmares attack the foe. Twin Attacks * Double Nightmare Syndrome: A twin attack with Digitamamon. Tentomon Tentomon is a Rookie Level Insectoid Digimon. His name comes from "tento'''umushi", the Japanese for lady beetle. He may have a hard encrusted shell and is one of the first Insect types to be created, but he is still in aggressiveness. Whilst many other Insect types at the Rookie are devious in nature, Tentomon often shows carefree habits as a lover of nature through his life, often smelling flowers or taking naps in the shade of trees. Tentomon has six legs in total, each of which has a large claw on the end. His back is covered in a red ladybug-like shell that protects his wings. He has two orange antennae coming from his head, which meet between his large green eyes. When he talks, his mouth never seems to move. Tentomon has a complete digivolution line from Pabumon (Fresh) to HerculesKabuterimon (Mega). Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some Tentomon is seen working at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the Digidestineds' first visit. Digimon World 2 Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon, who further digivolves into MegaKabuterimon (Blue), and finally HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Tentomon, Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon are all Nature cards and can be obtained in-game. Digimon World DS Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon or Kuwagamon depending on stats. Kabuterimon digivolves into MegaKabuterimon (Red) and finally HerculesKabuterimon. '''Attacks *'Super Shocker' (Petit Thunder): Tentomon fires a rod of electricity from his antenna. Terriermon Terriermon is a Rookie Level Beast Digimon. Although he looks like a bunny because of his long ears, he is actually modelled after a dog, and named after a group of dog breeds Terrier. The Terriermon featured in The Golden Digimentals is data-attribute, while the one in Digimon Tamers is vaccine-attribute. Terriermon has a complete Digivolution line from Zerimon (Fresh) to MegaGargomon (Mega). He can also armor-digivolve to Rapidmon (Armor) using the Digi-Egg of Destiny. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier A Terriermon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Terriermon appears as both a default playable digimon who digivolves to MegaGargomon and as the main enemy in the "Origin Town" level. Digital Monsters: D-Project Any In-Training Digimon can digivolve into Terriermon when trained to certain stats in the "Cliff" area and can further digivolve into Gargomon. Digimon World DS Terriermon is found in the Steamy Jungle and can digivolve into Gargomon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Terriermon Digivolves from Gummymon, and can further digivolve into Gargomon depending on its stats. Attacks * Bunny Blast (Blazing Fire): Terriermon fires energy blasts from his mouth. This can be either in a rapid round of tiny blasts, or in one large concentrated blast. * Terrier Tornado (Petit Twister): Terriermon spins himself around and shoots a green tornado at his enemies. Variations / Subspecies * Lopmon Tinkermon Tinkermon is a Rookie Level Fairy Digimon whose name and design is derived from the fictional character known as Tinkerbell in the story of Peter Pan. (it can be affiliated with Petermon.) Attacks *Speed Nightmare: *Nightmare Pandemic: *Fairy Powder: *Petermon Syndrome: ToyAgumon ToyAgumon is a Rookie Level Puppet Digimon that is said to be created by a child who played on the Internet, modeled after Agumon. They are cowardly, easily getting surprised and (literally) breaking to pieces. They love to surf the Internet and consult in communication with children. They have an "evil" virus form called ShadowToyAgumon. ToyAgumon have the appearance of an Agumon built out of Lego blocks. His body is made up of toy blocks, which enables him to rearrange his body, linking up with fellow ToyAgumon to create larger forms. Digimon Frontier One of the Digimon that was corrupted by Cherubimon, transformed ToyAgumon into ShadowToyAgumon. In the Japanese version, they were referred to as ToyAgumon(Black) トイアグモン(黒). They wanted to go to the human world to bully the children. They were defeated and purified by Agunimon and Lobomon, which reverted them back into normal ToyAgumon. After that, one of the ToyAgumon flew the others back home. A ToyAgumon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon World 2 ToyAgumon can digivolve into Leomon (0-2 DP) or Gatomon (3+ DP). ToyAgumon appears in Video Domain, Drive Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, and Tournament 1 along with Bertran and Boss of Boot Domain and Modem Domain. Digimon World DS ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon, and can digivolve further into Starmon or Flarerizamon depending on its stats. Attacks * Plastic Blaze (Toy Flame): Spews a flame-shaped missile. * Block Punch: A simple punch attack. * Mullion Punch: Rotates and gives a fire punch. * Fantasy Star: Throws a big star to the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * ClearAgumon / ShadowToyAgumon Tsukaimon Tsukaimon is a Rookie Level Mammal Digimon, whose name comes from the Japanese "tsukai", which means messenger. Though he looks like a dark blue version of Patamon, this evil Digimon is a total opposite. Tsukaimon prefers to leave the fighting to someone else and just as soon as a fight breaks out, he will be taking bets on the outcome. He is used as a messanger of higher ranking Virus Digimon. Digimon World Appears as a Patamon look-alike wild Digimon. Digimon World 2 Tsukaimon can digivolve to Bakemon or Soulmon depending on its DP. Digimon World DS Tsukaimon can digivolve from Pagumon. Digimon Dawn/Dusk Tsukaimon Digivolves from Kuramon then into Devidramon or Bakemon Attacks *'Bad Message' *'Purple Fog' *'Friendly Fire': Inhales and spits out a purplish flame the size of his body. *'Fluffy Attack' (ふわふわアタック) Variations / Subspecies * Patamon Veemon Veemon is a Rookie Level Small Dragon Digimon, one of the few "ancient-species". He is able to armor-digivolve by using Digi-Eggs. Veemon has a complete Digivolution line from Chibomon (Fresh) to Imperialdramon (Mega). Digimon Adventure 02 Veemon is a main character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime. Digimon Frontier Multiple Veemon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Veemon and Davis are sent to the V-Tamer world during a battle against Parallelmon, who had been kidnapping Tamers and their partners from various dimensions. There they meet Tai and Zeromaru, and Veemon shows off his Armor Evolutions while they track down Parallelmon. During the battle, Zeromaru and Veemon as Magnamon destroy Parallelmon, returning Davis, Veemon, and all of the captured Tamers to their respective dimensions. Digimon World 2 Veemon can digivolve into Veedramon or Flamedramon. Veemon cannot be found in the wild, and can only be obtained by DNA Digivolving two Champion Digimon, such as Greymon and Airdramon. Digimon World 3 Veemon is the only partner Digimon that is not available at the beginning. To obtain one as a partner, the player must get Veemon DNA from Paildramon, and then report to the DRI agent. Veemon is also sometimes seen in cities and in the Underground Network. The player can speak to him, but cannot battle him. He is also available as a card. He is a Rookie level Red-type with 5/5 stats (If you play three or more, you can summon Paildramon). Digimon World 4 Veemon is one of the four starter Digimon. Dorumon can digivolve to Veemon at Level 0 and dies at first sight of opponent. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Veemon appears as a default playable digimon who digivolves to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and as a main enemy digimon in the "Desert" level. Digimon Racing Veemon is one of the three characters who are locked. Instead of digivolving to ExVeemon, Veemon armor digivolves to Flamedramon. Digimon World DS Veemon digivolves from Chibomon, and can digivolve further into ExVeemon depending on its stats. He cannot be obtained in the wild, but must be matched over Wi-Fi to get the Serpent Egg, which hatches into Chibomon, then Veemon. Attacks * Vee-Headbutt (V-mon Head): Charges and head-butts the opponent with tremendous force. * Vee-Knockout (ブンブンパンチ Whirr Punch): Veemon swings his arms and hits the opponent. * Hoping kick Wormmon Wormmon is a small green worm-like creature. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is able to generate silk from its mouth. Wormmon has a complete Digivolution line from Leafmon (Fresh) to GranKuwagamon (Mega). Digimon Adventure 02 Wormmon is a main character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime. Digimon Frontier Some Wormmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Also during a flashback Zoe has, her friend is seen holding a keychain that is Wormmon shaped. Digimon Next A Wormmon alongside a Bakemon, a Pagumon, and two Numemon is seen running from Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Wormmon appears once as a default playable digimon who digivolves to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and as a main enemy digimon in the "Digimon Emperor's Lair" level. Digimon World DS Wormmon can be found in the Steamy Jungle and can further digivolve into Stingmon depending on its stats. Attacks *'Silk Thread': Shoots a thick strand of thread. *'Sticky Net' (ネバネバネット): Makes a net to immobilize enemies. References R